ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
List of National Treasures of Japan (archaeological materials)
The List of National Treasures of Japan (archaeological materials) contains all the that have been designated by the Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology of the government of Japan as National Treasures. The materials cover the period from Japanese pre-history to Feudal Japan, from the first signs of civilizations in the Jōmon period to the Nanboku-chō period. Currently there are 44 materials or sets of materials listed in this category. Most of the items have been excavated from tombs, kofun, sutra mounds or other archaeological sites. The list contains artifacts of various type such as weapons, armour, household goods and religious items. The materials are housed in museums (27), temples (8), shrines (8) and a university (1) in 24 cities of Japan. Most entries (7) are located in the Tokyo National Museum. The list is limited to New National Treasures, those that have been designated since June 9, 1951 after the Law for the Protection of Cultural Properties came into force. Lists of other (new) National Treasures of Japan can be found in List of National Treasures of Japan. Statistics ;Present location Usage The table's columns (except for Details and Images) are sortable pressing the arrow symbols. *''Name'': name of the national treasure as registered in the Database of National Cultural Properties *''Details'': more information about the object such as size and type of items (if the national treasure comprises more than one item) *''Date'': period and year of the item; The column entries sort by year. If only a period is known, they sort by the start year of that period. *''Excavation site'': "site-name town-name prefecture-name"; The column entries sort as "prefecture-name town-name site-name". *''Present location'': "temple/museum/shrine-name town-name prefecture-name"; The column entries sort as "prefecture-name town-name temple/museum/shrine-name". *''Images'': picture of the national treasure or of a part of it Treasures }, Ise, Mie |- | | Reliquary set consisting of a spherical vase (3 cm high, 1.7 cm aperture) with gold lid enshrining bones placed in a gold box (6 cm x 4.2 cm) surrounded by a silver box (7.9 cm x 5.8 cm) surrounded by a gilt bronze box (10.6 cm x 7.9 cm). Other items unearthed include 11 silver coins (diameter ca. 3 cm), three green glass beads (diameter 0.6–0.7 cm), two amethyst beads (diameter 0.5 cm and 0.7 cm), 11 translucent green glass beads (diameter 0.2 cm), gold leaf and grain, metal fixtures, a fragment of a bell, wood splinter, | 0710Nara period | Japan Shiga Otsu Sufukujipagoda of , Ōtsu, Shiga | Shiga Otsu Omijingu , Ōtsu, Shiga |- | | More than 200 objects from a sutra mound among others: two-storied towers (宝塔) of stone, iron and bronze, a decorative Buddhist banner-shaped bronze sutra container (銅宝幢形経筒), sutra containers of bronze, gold and clay, three statues of noble characters, remains of a , an image of Buddha, three mirrors, remains of a bronze mirror, a pestle, a bronze water jug, a porcellain box, two inkstones and copper coins | 1159Heian period–Kamakura period | Japan Kyoto Kyoto Kuramaderasutra mound behind the kon-dō (main hall) of , Kyoto. Excavated in 1878 | Kyoto Kyoto Kuramadera , Kyoto |- | | Bronze epitaph of Ono no Emishi (58.9 cm x 5.8 cm x 0.4 cm) with an inscription on both sides. Ono no Emishi was the son of Ono no Imoko and government official under Emperor Temmu. He died in 677. This memorial tablet was made some time after his death. | 0710Nara period, first half of 8th century | Japan Kyoto Kyoto Kamitakanograve in , Sakyō-ku, Kyoto. Discovered in 1613, returned to the grave and taken out for safekeeping in 1914. | Kyoto Kyoto Sudo Shrine , Kyoto |- | | Cylindrical gilt bronze sutra container (36 cm high, diameter at base: 16.1cm, 0.3cm thick) of Fujiwara no Michinaga which he buried in a sutra mound during a pilgrimage on Mount Kinpu (now Sanjogatake in Tenkawa, Nara). | 1007-08-11Heian period, August 11, 1007 | Japan Nara Tenkawa Mount Kinpu , Tenkawa, Nara. | Kyoto Kyoto Kyoto National MuseumKyoto National Museum, Kyoto; owned by , Yoshino, Nara |- | | Burial accessories from the tomb of an aristocrat including: a sword, knife, arrowheads, nail, belt. | 0793Nara period–Heian period | Japan Kyoto Kyoto Yamashina Nishinoyama , Yamashina-ku, Kyoto, Kyoto | Kyoto Kyoto Kyoto UniversityKyoto University, Kyoto |- | | A gold and silver plated bronze sutra case with design of birds and hosoge flowers, two bronze sutra cases, fragments of the lotus and Samantabhadra sutra on dark blue paper with gilt letters (seven and two pages), two sutra shafts buried by Fujiwara no Michinaga in a sutra mound during a pilgrimage on Mount Kinpu. | 1007Heian period, 1007 | Japan Nara Tenkawa Mount Kinpu , Tenkawa, Nara | Nara Yoshino Kinpusenji , Yoshino, Nara |- | | Bronze epitaph of the aristocrat Toshitari Ishikawa (29.6 cm x 10.3 cm x 0.3 cm) with a six line, 130 character inscription and gold plating. | 0762-12-28Nara period, December 28, 762 | Japan Osaka Takatsuki Tsukimi , Takatsuki, Osaka, Osaka | Osaka Osaka Osaka Museum of HistoryOsaka Museum of History, Osaka, privately owned |- | Artifacts from Sakuragaoka: , , , | ten Dōtaku with crossed band design, one other Dōtaku, three Dōtaku with running water design and seven bronze dagger-axes | -0400Yayoi period | Japan Hyogo Kobe Nadaku Sakuragaoka , Nada-ku, [Kobe, Hyōgo. Excavated in December 1964. | Hyogo Kobe Kobe City Museum , Kobe, Hyōgo |- | , designation Nr. 0025 | two small silver gilded bowl, fragment of a silver gilded stem cup, seven small silver bowls, five rosary crystal beads, six other crystal beads | 0710Nara period, 710 | Japan Nara Nara KofukujiKōfuku-ji, Nara. Excavated in 1874 and 1884. | Tokyo Tokyo Tokyo National MuseumTokyo National Museum, Tokyo |- | | 74.9 cm long iron sword with six branch-like protrusions along the central blade and an inscription. Probably made in Korea. | 0369Kofun period, 369 | Japan Nara Tenri Isonokami Shrinein Isonokami Shrine, Tenri, Nara since ancient times | Nara Tenri Isonokami ShrineIsonokami Shrine, Tenri, Nara |- | | Copper pagoda finial cap with an inscription, diameter: 49 cm (at top), 76.4 cm (at bottom), height: 35.2 cm. | 0715Nara period, 715 | Japan Nara Sakurai Obaradera originally at , Sakurai, Nara | Nara Nara Nara National MuseumNara National Museum, Nara, owned by Tanzan Shrine, Sakurai, Nara |- | | small gilt silver bowl with a hunting motif, swords, armor, a mirror, a fragment of a lacquer box, a crystal box, crystal objects, amber beads, glass beads and 22 crystal beads | 0750Nara period, ca. 750 | Japan Nara Nara Todaiji KondoKondō, Tōdai-ji, Nara, Nara | Nara Nara TodaijiTōdai-ji, Nara, Nara |- | | Various articles from a 6th century tomb generally of Chinese appearance including a gilt bronze saddle tih elephant and phoenix motifs, four bronze mirrors, earthen ware and Sue ware, metal objects and glass articles | 0550Kofun period, latter half of 6th century | Japan Nara Ikaruga Fujinoki KofunFujinoki Tomb, Ikaruga, Nara. Excavated in 1985. | Nara Kashihara Archaeological Institute of Kashihara MuseumArchaeological Institute of Kashihara Museum, Kashihara, Nara |- | | Buddha footprint on stone with circles of truth (horin) engraved in the feet. Japan's oldest Buddha footprint. | 0753-07-27Nara period, July 27, 753 | | Nara Nara YakushijiYakushi-ji, Nara, Nara |- | | Tablet with 21 verses in the Tanka style praising the Stone with the imprint of Buddha's feet. | 0750Nara period, ca. 750 | | Nara Nara YakushijiYakushi-ji, Nara, Nara |- | | Various items from a sutra mound including a statue of Kannon Bodhisattva, a statue of the , a copper sheet with an engraving of Maitreya Bodhisattva, two bronze mirrors, a bronze sutra container, fragments of a folding fans, remains of short swords and knives, glass beads, two copper coins and remains of lacquer ware. | 1103Heian period, 1103 | Japan Tottori Yurihama Shitori Shrine , Yurihama, Tottori | Tottori Yurihama Shitori Shrine , Yurihama, Tottori |- | | 39 Dōtaku ritual bells. Largest number excavated from a single site in Japan. | -0400middle Yayoi period | Japan Shimane Unnan Kamo Iwakura Site , Unnan, Shimane. Found in 1996. | Shimane Izumo Shimane Museum of Ancient Izumo , Izumo, Shimane |- | | 358 bronze swords (more than the number of excavated swords in all of the rest of Japan), 16 , six Dōtaku ritual bells | -0400Yayoi period | Japan Shimane Hikawa Kojindani Site , Hikawa, Shimane. Excavated in 1984–1985. | Shimane Izumo Shimane Museum of Ancient Izumo , Izumo, Shimane | |- | | Artifacts from the Narabara sutra mound including a bronze sutra container of pagoda shape (height: 71.5cm, diameter of body: 17.3cm), a bronze sutra container, five bronze mirrors, two folding fans, two porcellain boxes, a bronze hairpin, small knives, five bronze bells, an iron bell, a temple gong, copper coins, remains of a jar and an earthenware soup bowl. | 1100Heian period, 12th century | Japan Ehime Imabari Mount Narabara , Imabari, Ehime | Ehime Imabari Tamagawa Modern Art Museum , Imabari, Ehime. owner: |- | | Various articles from a 6th century kofun including horse ornaments, a crown, remains of two long swords, bronze mirrors, a gold ring, bronze chains, bronze bowls. | 0500Kofun period, 6th century | Japan Fukuoka Fukutsu Miyajidake Kofun , Fukutsu, Fukuoka | Fukuoka Fukutsu Miyajidake Shrine , Fukutsu, Fukuoka |- | | 2.35 cm square, 2.25 cm high, 109 gram gold seal of the | 0000Yayoi period, 1st century | Japan Fukuoka Fukuoka Shikanoshimasouthern tip of , Fukuoka, Fukuoka. Found on April 12, 1784. | Fukuoka Fukuoka Fukuoka City Museum , Fukuoka, Fukuoka. | |- | and | 33 copper plates (21.2cm x 18.2cm x 0.3cm) with engraved sūtras and cast bronze container (height: 22.5cm, 21.4cm x 18.3cm at base) engraved with Buddha statues on all four sides, plated with gold at the four corners. | 1142Heian period, September 24, 1142 (plates) and October 21, 1142 (box) according to inscriptions | Japan Fukuoka Buzen Kubotesan , Buzen, Fukuoka | Fukuoka Buzen Kubote Historical Museum , Buzen, Fukuoka |- | and < | huge number of artifacts including a , a harness pendant in the shape of a heart leaf, mirrors, bracelets, beads, Haji ware pot, Sue ware vessel stand, a bronze incense burner, magatama, a gold ring, a gilt-bronze miniature of five-stringed zither, a gilt-bronze miniature floor loom, etc. | 0250Kofun period–Heian period; the Golden loom dates to the Asuka period, 6th–7th century; gilt-bronze loom, pot, vessel stand and miniature zither date to the Nara period, 8th century | Japan Fukuoka Munakata OkinoshimaOkinoshima, Munakata, Fukuoka | Fukuoka Munakata Munakata TaishaMunakata Taisha, Munakata, Fukuoka |- | | 40 bronze mirrors, an iron sword with a ring pommel and many beads of various type. Among the bronze mirrors are the largest specimen of their kind with a diameter of 46.5 cm. | -0400Yayoi period–Kofun period | Japan Fukuoka Maebaru Hirabaru Site , Maebaru, Fukuoka. Excavated in 1965. | Fukuoka Maebaru Itokoku History Museum , Maebaru, Fukuoka |} References Category:Lists of National Treasures of Japan Category:Archaeological artefacts Category:Archaeology of Japan Category:Archaeology lists